5th Anniversary
The 5th Anniversary is an event celebrating the 5th year of Ninja Saga. This event was supposed to start on July 2014 but was delayed as the Sennin Campaign was released, and finally starts at 16 September 2014 and still active. During the 5th Anniversary, the previous event is still active. The National football jerseys are also still available to purchase for 100 token (each) in the shop. Overview In the event, players can battle the zords in order to collect materials. There are a total of 5 animal zords each player need to defeat to battle the boss of the zords, Batarizord. Each character will get an exclusive pet which is known as the Blue Cybot only for the first victory against Batarizord. Materials gathered can be exchanged with weapons and robotic pets in the Materials Market. After claiming a pet from the Materials Market, players can use it to battle inside the Pet Arena. There is a Card Gacha to get helpful cards for pet battles and Card Album for claiming exclusive rewards. Bingo coming soon Story The time has come, its the Fire Village's Anniversary Ceremony. Its time to enjoy! As Kage Yudai was entertaining the kids. A mystery guest appears. It is Kage Batari from the Atom Village! Looks like he wants to celebrate with them. He brought some of his inventions which are Robopets. The local scientists have fallen in love with his technologies and decided to work on with it. Adorable Robopets are now in the process of training! ZORD BATTLES Zord Battle is a part of the 5th anniversary event, started at 16 September 2014, Players can battle the zords to collect materials. The Zords: * Mech Pterodactylzord * Mech Mastodonzord * Mech Tricerzord * Mech Sabertooth Tigerzord * Mech Tyrannzord * Batarizord Battle Overview There will be an energy bar of 8 Energies. Each player will need to consume 1 Energy with each battle with the zords. Free Users and Premium Users usually get 5 or 8 Energies per hour respectively during daily battle. Whenever the user is playing the event battle, you should follow the requirement for progress. Number of Energy will be deducted according to the requirement, then the timer will start counting and Energy will be refilled again along the time. It is optional for every player to use 60 Tokens to refill the maximum energy. THERE ARE NO other options to refill the energy such as ask your friend or use Energy Capsule, both of them are disabled. In the event, players will need to fight the zords which is actually six different animal robots. The last one is the Batarizord, a combination of the 5 previous zords. Player should defeat all 5 animal robots (3 times each) before fighting against the Batarizord, the combination of the previous 5 animal robots. And then repeat again. All zords have a random chance of dropping Iron Screw and Pet Arena ticket. But Each type of animal zords offer different Energy Core colour.Only the Batarizord have a chance to drop all type of Cores. Material Materials can be gathered from Zord Battle and then can be used to exchange items in the Materials Marker starting from 16 September 2014. Materials Market Item The 5th Anniversary offer Weapon, Pet, Consumable Item, and Ninja Essence as exchangeable rewards. the 3rd Anniversary's weapons known as (Shichishito series) were actually re-released in this event. Players will need to collect enough Materials required to exchange with it folowing by : Gather materials from the zord battles to exchange for these adorable Pet in the Materials Market: SHOP 5TH Anniversary Package 5th Anniversary Package is a commercial offer in the 5th Anniversary event costing 5999 Tokens for Free User and a 40% off discount for Premium User, 3599 Tokens as the final price. This package was released on 16 September 2014. Sanbi Sanbi is the Three Tails, a new addition to the Tailed-Beast Pet series. It can be claimed by purchasing a Ninja Emblem, 18,800 Tokens or 7,800 Tokens starting from 24 November 2014 in the 5th Anniversary Shop Hall. Pet Arena Pet Arena is an arena where players can participate their Robopets in battles against other Robopets. Each battle uses up 2 Pet Arena ticket for Free Users and only 1 for Premium Users. However players have an option to buy the tickets up to 10 amount per purchase costing 3 Tokens each. Players are able to choose one of their Robopets claimed from the Materials Market to fight against another Robopet which the system controls. Its a one versus one battle. There are only 3 skills available in the battle which are Scissor attack, Paper attack and Rock attack. Players will need to choose one of these skills for their Robopet to attack. At the same time, the system will randomly choose one of the attacks too. If both attack given from the player and the system are the same, it will be a draw. Players will need to choose a different attack from the system to either win or lose. By winning or lose, it means if the player wins the rock scissors paper technique, the player's Robopet will successfully attack the opponent. If the player loses it, the system's Robopet will attack player's Robopet instead. The Robopets are given HP in the battle so players will need to successfully attack the system's Robopet until its HP drains up to win the battle and be rewarded. Players will randomly get 3000 Gold, Victory Badge or Card Gacha Coin as the reward. Rock Scissor Paper Technique: * Rock attack wins against Scissor attack * Scissor attack win against Paper attack * Paper attack wins against Rock attack Ability Cards The Ability Cards is a section where players can visit the Card Gacha and Card Album. Card Gacha Card Gacha is a special gacha to earn Pet Arena Battle Cards. These cards are used to power up and strengthen the player's Robopets in battles so there will be more chance of victory. The gacha offers 1 until 5 stars card prize. The higher the stars, the better the prize. Players need to use Card Gacha Coin to draw cards from it. It is optional for players to use Tokens to draw. There are 3 options of drawing. Drawing options: * Normal =''' 1 - 3 stars Pet Arena Battle Cards costing 2 Card Gacha Coin or 10 Tokens (1x card per draw) * Advanced '''= 2 - 4 stars Pet Arena Battle Cards costing 4 Card Gacha Coin or 20 Tokens (1x card per draw) * Premium = 3 - 5 stars Pet Arena Battle Cards costing 30 Tokens (1x card draw) or 150 Tokens (6x cards draw) Card Album Card Album is a collection of Pet Arena Battle Cards. Players will need to collect enough and the correct cards to claim rewards available in it. Trivia * Each character can only receive the Blue Cybot pet once. * The Shichishito series from the 3rd Anniversary was released again in this event Gallery Zord_Battle_Event.png|Zord Battle Anniversary_Package.png|5th Anniversary Package Anniversary_Reward.png|700px|Reward List Sanbi_5th_Anniversary.png|Sanbi Category:Seasonal Events